<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingslayer's Bastard by bowewowe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392204">Kingslayer's Bastard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowewowe/pseuds/bowewowe'>bowewowe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chapter one is mostly porn, F/M, First Time, POV Jaime Lannister, Smut, The second has some plot though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowewowe/pseuds/bowewowe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry at Cersei obsessing over the idea of marrying Prince Rhaegar, Jaime lies with a serving girl as a way to get back at her.</p><p>Several years later a woman arrives at the court of King Robert Baratheon and proclaims to have the son of Ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer, Alexander Hill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ngl this is mostly a silly story so don't take it to serious😂. But I finally this was going to be a long fic but then "Dynasty of the Dragons" came around and this idea was put back. I might revisit it and turn it into a long fic when I'm finished writing Dynasty of the Dragons</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, Jaime it will be so grand. I'll be wearing the most beautiful dress. The Sept of Baelor will be covered in decorations and Prince Rhaegar! They say he's the most handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms and I get to be his wife! I'll have beautiful babies with silvery blonde hair and I'll be queen! Everything will be perfect, won't it Jaime?"</p><p>Jaime only grunted in reply. Ever since their father had announced that the king was likely to accept his proposal for a betrothal between Cersei and Prince Rhaegar his sister had been completely insufferable. Every second of the day Cersei gushed over the prospect of marrying the <em>beautiful dragon Prince. </em>She seemed in love with Rhaegar Targaryen despite not having seen since she had been a child. And being queen! What did Cersei know about being queen? She's not involved in the running of Casterly Rock, their father preferring to leave the running of the Rock in his absence to their aunt Genna and uncle Kevan than Jaime and Cersei, surely a Queens duties would only be more numerous.</p><p>"What was that Jaime?" Cersei asked.</p><p>"Only thinking about how beautiful your wedding shall be dearest sister." Jamie sneered. But Cersei was too caught up in the compliment to notice that it was not sincere. Once more his sister begins to gush about marrying the Crown Prince and one day being queen.</p><p>Sick of hearing about his sisters near-obsessive talking about the Prince. Jaime makes a poor excuse about how he's supposed to be meeting Ser Benedict Broom, Casterly Rock's master-at-arms, to train. A short walk from Cersei's room to the training yard where he is greeted by Ser Benedict Broom.</p><p>"Ah my young lord am I going to be berated by your father or Creylen because you should be in lessons instead of out here?"</p><p>Jaime blushes in embarrassment. On several occasions, Maester Creylen had come from his room where Jaime should've been having his lessons only to find him in the training yard with Ser Benedict. It had occurred with such frequency that Jaime's father had come to the training yard and sternly instructed Ser Benedict that Jaime was not to be allowed to train unless he had completed his lessons for the day. Tywin then preceded to drag Jaime by his ear to Maester Creylen's room for his lesson.</p><p>"No Ser Benedict. I've had my lessons for today."</p><p>"Excellent. I'd rather not have your father breathing down my neck about you."</p><p>Ser Benedict disappears for a moment into the armoury before returning with two longswords. He hands one to Jaime, who grips the sword tightly and raises it high.</p><p>"Do you remember what I taught you last time my lord?" Ser Benedict asked.</p><p>"Of course Ser Benedict." Jaime answered.</p><p>Jaime charges forward and swings his sword towards Ser Benedict's ribs. The Knight parries the blow easily before Jaime follows it up with a quick thrust. However, not fast enough as Ser Benedict does to the side.</p><p>"You are becoming very efficient with your attacks. Most lads your age would rather try needlessly flamboyant moves to impress the pretty girls than work on defeating their opponent." Ser Benedict's eyes dart to the side where Melara Hetherspoon, Cersei's friend, is stood who promptly blushes when Jaime glances at her. "But you are still far too aggressive. That's fine if you are fighting a peasant levy or a man at arms. But if you are fighting a knight or lord of similar skill to yourself you then they shall use your aggression against you. Your opponent will remain on the defensive and look to tire you out. And once they do that it will be much easier for them to defeat or kill you."</p><p>Jaime nods in understanding. This time instead of charging in he waits for the master at arms to attack him. It doesn't take long for Jaime's patients to wear thin and for him to begin launching attacks of his own against Ser Benedict.</p><p>This continues for several hours until they both were exhausted and drenched in sweat. Over this time Ser Benedict would stop them and point out what mistakes Jaime made and how to improve. After handing his sword back to Ser Benedict, Jaime makes his way back to his room. On his way, he calls for a bath to be prepared for him. When he arrived at his room it was only a short while before a pair of servants appear and begin filling his bathtub with water. One is a woman perhaps in her thirties who goes about her work with great efficiency, the other is much younger. Perhaps a year or two older than Jaime. Her hair a much darker blonde than the golden blonde common for Lannister's. <em>Is it called strawberry blonde? </em>Jaime ponders. Whatever colour it is, her hair is in two simple braids coming down the front of her very revealing dress. The tops of her large breasts are on display, not that Jaime is looking at them at all or rather staring at them.</p><p>A cough breaks Jaime's stare away from the girls breasts only to notice that she is smirking at him. Panicking Jaime tears his eyes away from her and manoeuvres his legs to try to hide his hardening cock from her view.</p><p>A short while later the older servant announces that his bath is ready and leaves his room. The other servant, however, lingers and walks over to Jaime with a devilish smirk across her face. She bends over, giving him a perfect, unobstructed view of her breasts.</p><p>"If m'lord wanted a look all he had to was ask." She said before nipping at his earlobe, Jaime yelps unsure whether it's in arousal, surprise or both he is unsure. The girl turns and leaves but not before flashing him with another devilish smile.</p><p>After she is gone Jaime quickly unlaces his breeches, freeing his achingly hard cock. Quickly he grasps his cock and begins to furiously pump. Images of what's underneath the girls dress flood his mind. He wonders whether her breasts would hold there shape or due to there size sag. Jaime finds himself not caring, surely they would look pleasing either way. She had said if he wanted to look at her breasts all he had to do was ask so what else would she be willing to do if he asked? Would she use her mouth on his cock? Jaime groans at the thought. Cersei had done that to him once and he had never know pleasure like it. But Jaime doesn't want to think about his sister right now. He'd much rather focus on his pleasure and this unknown girl. As he nears the hight of his pleasure Jaime's mind focuses more on what the girl would allow him to do if he asked. Would she... Would she... Allow him to put his cock in her cunt? Against his wishes, Jaime's mind once again returns to Cersei. He had overheard from many men that there was no greater pleasure than being inside of a woman's cunt but in their encounters, Cersei had denied him each time he had asked and later begged, claiming that Jamie breaking her maidenhead would ruin her marriage prospects. Was his love for her not worth the risk? Would this serving girl allow him to know the pleasure of a woman's cunt? With this final thought, Jaime comes with a loud groan, spurting several long ropes of his seed all over his hand.</p><p>After taking a moment to recover Jaime takes a cloth to wipe his seed off himself before fully stripping and submerging himself into his bath. It is whilst he bathes that the guilt hits him. He shouldn't have thought about that girl like that. Cersei had told him that they where two halves of the same person. They were born to be together. Yet he had such lustful thoughts about another woman. It was wrong, wasn't it? Perhaps he had been getting ahead of himself and allowing his mind to wander to what he desired most. After all the girl had said <em>look </em>not touch and certainly hadn't mentioned anything about using her mouth on his cock or his cock being anywhere near her cunt. But the thought of being inside a woman's cunt still lingered in his mind.</p><p>Once his bath had cooled Jaime exits and drys himself, he could never understand why some lords were so pampered that they had servants to dry and dress them once they got out of baths. He dresses in a red doublet with golden lions embroided across it with matching trousers and shoes. He is to be eating dinner with his family soon but now, after his encounter with that serving girl, he is dreading it. Mostly because it means spending an extended period of time in Cersei and Tywin's company. Meaning that the topic of the whole evening shall be Cersei's immanent betrothal to Prince Rhaegar Jaime thought, bitterly. If only there was some way for Cersei to feel as he does about her marrying the Prince.</p><p>After dressing and walking to the hall for dinner he is greeted by his uncle Gerion's jovial voice upon arrival.</p><p>"Ah, Jaime we were about to head to the training yard to see if you had forgotten about tonight." Gerion japes.</p><p>"I assure you I always have time for my favourite aunts and uncles it is a shame you are not among them." Jaime replies.</p><p>"Cheeky git." Gerion mumbles.</p><p>It would appear that tonight's dinner is for all Lannisters. All three of Jaime's uncles are present, Kevan with his wife Dorna Swyft and his aunt Genna who must have dragged her husband Eammon Frey to this dinner as it's well know how Tywin despises that his sister is wed to a Frey. And of course Cersei.</p><p>Jaime takes the final free seat, between his father and uncle Kevan. Cersei is sat with their aunt Genna and Dorna Swyft. Tyrion is nowhere to be seen. This doesn't surprise Jaime as he, as well as everyone in Casterly Rock, knows that Tywin blames Tyrion for his wife's death and in addition to him being a dwarf their father does what he can to keep his youngest son hidden away. If anyone was to ask why Tyrion was absent Tywin would say that he is too young for formal family dinners but everyone knows the truth.</p><p>When Jaime sits down his father ruses out of his seat with a cup in hand.</p><p>"Now that we are all hear." He says looking at Jaime. "I would like to make a toast." Jaime, noticing that his cup is empty motions for the servant behind him to fill it with wine. When she leans over to fill Jaime notices that the dress looks familiar. His eyes travel up her dress, his eyes widen at the sight of her breasts once again. When his eyes reach her face Jaime's breath catches, she's caught him looking at her body again. And again she is smirking at him. Once she leaves Jaime gulps and then raises his cup of wine to his fathers toast.</p><p>"Soon the King shall travel to Casterly Rock to attend the tourney at Lannisport in celebration of Prince Viserys' name day. It is during this time that I shall make the proposal to the King that Prince Rhaegar be wed to Cersei. The King is guaranteed to accept. No one has the wealth or power house Lannister offers. Therefore to Princess Cersei."</p><p>"Princess Cersei!" Everyone else is clearly happy with Cersei marrying the Prince. But Jaime can't help but despise it. If she's wed to the Prince shell be in Kings Landing with <em>him </em>and not Jaime. He hates the look of happiness on Cersei's face. If it was Jaime being married off he would be doing everything he could to stay with her. Yet he seems little more than an afterthought to her.</p><p>The dinner proceeds slowly with many courses brought out for them. Jaime is glad that everyone's attention is on Cersei as it means no one is paying attention to him when his eyes linger on the same serving girl from earlier. Her smirk is enough to make his cock harden, although the exposed tops of her breasts do help. Or not as it creates an uncomfortable tightness in his breeches and if he were to stand it would no doubt be awkward to explain.</p><p>As the dinner nears its end Jaime manages to will his cock to soften to avoid any awkward looks. Genna and Emmon Frey are the first to leave, no doubt so Jaime's aunt can berate her husband for something. In quick succession, the rest of Jaime's family leaves until he is alone with his father.</p><p>"You have been unusually quiet this evening. Do you not approve of Cersei's match?"</p><p>"No father I just feel rather ill."</p><p>Tywin narrows his eyes at his eldest son. "Very well. Go and get some rest."</p><p>Jaime says goodnight to his father and leaves. As soon as he is outside of the hall he feels a dainty tap on his shoulder. He turns and it's the serving girl.</p><p>"You?!"</p><p>"Yes me m'lord." She says.</p><p>"What do you want?" Jaime asks.</p><p>"Well, m'lord I've seen you staring at me. You desire me, don't you m'lord?"</p><p>"I... I..." Jamie starts to panic. He shouldn't be having this conversation. He can't even imagine how mad Cersei would be just for him having this conversation. But when has she considered his feelings since talk of her marrying the Prince arose.</p><p>"And I know I said if you wanted it you could look but know after pouring your wine I've seen what a big hard cock you have." She cups the growing bulge in his trousers causing Jaime to groan. "I'd like you to do a lot more than look at my tits."</p><p>Jaime is speechless. This girl is rubbing her hand all over his bulge, creating pleasure he has only know from Cersei. It shouldn't feel so good, he should only be doing something like this with Cersei.</p><p>"You could stick your cock in my mouth and I'd suck your balls dry. Or you could put it in my cunt and fuck me silly."</p><p>Jaime groans louder at this. This girl is offering what Cersei has repeatedly denied him. He could know the pleasure of a woman's cunt. But what about Cersei? They are supposed to be together, aren't they? Yet she seems intent on letting Prince Rhaegar be with her and not Jaime.</p><p>"I should have all my work for the day done within an hour. I could come to your chambers after and we could fuck all night long."</p><p>Jamie groans again. She is offering what he's wanted from Cersei for ages. But she most definitely isn't Cersei, she isn't the one Jaime loves. Yet Cersei is fine with Rhaegar having her so what's the difference if Jamie fucks a serving girl? And if Cersei finds out and gets mad... Perhaps she will understand how Jaime feels about her marriage.</p><p>"Yes." Jamie gasps.</p><p>Almost two hours later Jaime is alone in his chamber. At first, his thoughts lingered on whether he was actually going to go through with it. He had never done anything like it. He had only known Cersei's touch yet she seemed determined to be with Prince Rhsegar despite Jamie's love for her. She said they were born to be together yet denied Jaime the way he wished to be with her most in favour of the Prince she barely knew and did not love her. So why did it matter if Jamie fucked a serving girl? He gets to do what he's been desperate to do with Cersei for months and if she were to find out perhaps she would understand Jaime's feelings towards her marriage.</p><p>Once his thoughts on Cersei dissipate they turn towards the serving girl, who nearly an hour after she said she would come to his chamber is yet to arrive. Perhaps she had merely been teasing him? Looking for a good story to tell the other servants about how she got the heir to Casterly Rock speechless at her touch. The thought of this annoys Jaime deeply. The girl has left him alone with nothing but his thoughts on Cersei and herself with an achingly hard cock that's begging for release. On more than one occasion over the last two hours, Jamie has contemplated taking his cock in hand and stroking himself to release. But when this happened he would remember what the girl had said to him.</p><p>
  <em>You could stick your cock in my mouth and I'd suck your balls dry. Or you could put it in my </em>
  <em>cunt</em>
  <em> and </em>
  <em>fuck</em>
  <em> me silly.</em>
</p><p>Tired of waiting Jaime starts to unlace his breeches but a quiet knock at his door interrupts him. Quickly he re-ties the laces. He cracks his door open just enough to see who it is. Sure enough, it is the serving girl with her apparent usual sinful smirk. Jaime opens the door fully to allow her inside. Once she is inside and Jaime shuts the door, she looks him up and down as if studying him.</p><p>"What took you so long?" Jaime prays that it sounds stern and not desperate as he feels it did.</p><p>"Well, m'lord should blame the old bat in charge of us servants. She wouldn't let me leave until I'd finished someone else's work. Besides does m'lord really think I wouldn't come and have some fun with this." She strides towards him. She presses her breasts against him and begins to rub his cock through his breeches.</p><p>"Oh, m'lord is already been hard. Has he been imagining this?" She teases.</p><p>"Yes." Jaime gasps. He's been imaging the pleasure he shall get from this girl. How it could make Cersei understand how he feels.</p><p>"Good." The girl continues to rub his cock. But Jaime wants. No, needs more.</p><p>As if she is able to understand his thoughts the girl gets down on her knees and begins to unlace his breeches. Jamie groans at the feeling of having his cock freed from its confinement and then hisses when the girls dainty hands wrap around his cock and begin to stroke him.</p><p>"What a nice big, hard cock you have m'lord." She says as she slowly strokes her hand up and down his erect cock.</p><p>"Jaime... My name... Is Jaime." He gasps. It shouldn't feel so good having this random serving girl stroking his cock, yet Jaime cannot deny he is enjoying the pleasure he is receiving. But he needs more.</p><p>"Well, Jaime." She says teasingly. "My name is Julianna or Anna for short if you wish." Jaime nods. "But I didn't come here to tell you my name." Jaime doesn't manage to say a word as her hand focuses on stroking the sensitive head of his cock.</p><p>"I believe I said I would suck your balls dry. Would Jaime like that?"</p><p>"Please!" Jaime cries. Cersei had used her mouth on his cock once and the pleasure it gave shocked Jaime.</p><p>Anna moves her head towards his cock. But instead of putting it her mouth, she presses kisses to the underside of his shaft. With each kiss Jaime groans and whimpers, his cock jumping in her hand each time.</p><p>After far too much teasing Anna finally engulfs his cock in her mouth. it's just as Jaime remembers. Her mouth is warm and wet, it feels so good to him. Eager for all of cock to experience her mouth Jaime bucks his hips wildly forwards. He cries out at having most of his cock in her mouth but is so caught up in his own pleasure that he fails to notice that it makes Anna gag until she pulls her mouth off of his cock.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Jaime demands. "That felt good."</p><p>"I said I'd suck your balls dry. I can't do that if you're ramming your cock down my throat. Keep your hips from moving so much and I promise you shall feel all the pleasure you desire."</p><p>Her voice is far too sinful. Add in that his cock is in her hand, Jamie finds it impossible to not agree with her.</p><p>"Alright, whatever you say. Just please put my cock back in your mouth." He pleads.</p><p>Smiling Anna slides her lips down his cock again. On her way back up his cock the pleasure feels more intense. Jaime looks down at her to see her already looking at his face and her cheeks have hollowed. It truly feels as if she is trying to suck his seed out of him. Cersei hadn't done that. She had only bobbed her head up and down his cock and swirled her tongue around his tip. That had been the greatest feeling Jaime had ever felt. But what Anna is doing to him... It's indescribable the pleasure her mouth is giving him is beyond what he thought possible. He both hates and loves the thought. He hates that is not Cersei on her knees sucking his cock but loves it because it feels so good and the satisfaction it gives it how angry Cersei would get at him for this. It would make her feel how he has.</p><p>His thoughts are quickly dashed as Anna's second hand comes up to play with his balls. Cersei had never done that, Jaime hadn't either. He hadn't even thought of it but Anna's hands gently squeezing and pulling at his balls adds so much to the already immense pleasure he's receiving.</p><p>His arousal has been pent up for too long and much sooner than he would like, Jamie feels the beginning of his release stir within him.</p><p>"Anna... I... I'm... I'm going to..." He tries to warn her that his release is imminent. When he had released inside Cersei's mouth she had spluttered and spat about how disgusting his seed tasted, trying to avoid that again he tries to pull away but Anna only sucks, strokes and squeeze more.</p><p>"I can't... I'm going to... OH GODS!" With a cry Jaime's peak hits him. Waves of pleasure role through his body from head to toe. His cock shoots several large ropes of his seed straight into Anna's mouth. To his surprise, she moans at this and continues to suck and stroke him, as if trying to coax every last drop of seed from his cock.</p><p>For several minutes Jaime's mind is completely blank. All he can think about is how he has never had such an intense release. Either by his hand or Cersei's. He can't even bring himself to think of how jealous his sister would get for him having such thoughts. All he can think about is Anna's mouth, still wrapped around his cock, her tongue swirls around his tip swiping up any drops of seed. Eventually, Jaime's mind is able to think again, he pulls his now limp cock out of Anna's mouth. When he does this, she opens her mouth to show how his seed is splattered all over her mouth and gathered on her tongue. She then makes a show of swallowing his seed, Jaime's breath catches and his cock twitches at the sight.</p><p>She rises off her knees and looks Jaime in the eye with a smile across her face.</p><p>"Was that to your liking?" She asks.</p><p>Liking? What Anna had just done to him was the most pleasurable experience of his life. If her mouth had felt that good what her cunt feel like?</p><p>"Yes... But... But I thought girls don't like when-"</p><p>"You come down their throat?" Anna interrupts, Jaime shivers at her vulgar language. "Lucky for you I do. Now I believe I also said you could fuck me silly."</p><p>Jaime's eyes widen as Anna's hands go behind her dress and begin pulling at the ties holding it up. After only a few tugs the ties come apart and her dress falls to the ground. Jaime is slightly awestruck at her body. Her breasts are large, capped with dusky brown nipples they sag ever so slightly but Jaime can't find himself to care. Her figure is plumper than Cersei's slender form but he finds that it suites her large breasts. Jaime's eyes travel down her body. Her waist isn't as narrow as Cersei, her hips are wider too but Jaime's not bothered about that. As his eyes travel further down they focus on her cunt. He has desired for so long to be with Cersei in such a way. Yet now he is with Anna, a serving girl, to discover that pleasure and to get back at Cersei.</p><p>"Do you see something you like?" Anna teases. "Well, I'd like to find out how good your bed is for fucking." She giggles before turning and walking towards his bed. Jaime finds himself mesmerised by the sway of her hips and the jiggle of her ass with every step she takes.</p><p>After a moment Jaime follows her. By the time he reaches his bed, Anna is already lying down with her legs spread, her cunt on full display. Jaime eagerly walks to his bed and chambers atop Anna. Near giddy with excitement at being about to feel the pleasure of a woman's cunt, Jaime eagerly takes his cock in hand and begins to guide it towards Anna's cunt.</p><p>"Stop." Anna says. Perhaps she has changed her mind? Although this would annoy Jaime a great deal he would not rape her or use his position to manipulate her.</p><p>"Your a virgin aren't you."</p><p>"I... What... Why would say something like that?" Jaime splutters.</p><p>"For starters, you haven't even taken your shirt off. Your cock is only half hard and likely too sensitive to do much from me sucking it." Jaime looks down himself to find she is correct. In his eagerness, he hasn't taken his shirt off and now that he's paying attention his cock is only half hard and sensitive to touch just like Anna said it would be. "And if you were experienced you'd know that before you fuck them you have to prepare a woman."</p><p>"Prepare?" Jaime says dumbly.</p><p>"Yes. You men are so simple. A flash of tits, a quick stroke and a suck of your cock and you're ready to go but us women are more complicated." Anna leans up close to his ear. "Would you rather my cunt is as dry as a Dornish desert which neither of us will enjoy or do you my cunt to be tight. Hot. And wet around your big hard cock?." She whispers huskily.</p><p>Yes! Jaime restrains himself from screaming it. He's embarrassed himself enough already.</p><p>"I... How?" He stutters.</p><p>"First this comes off." She pulls his shirt over his head, not bother to undo any buttons, and throws it somewhere. "Now play with my breasts. Squeeze them. Twist and pull my nipples gently. Lick them, nibble on them whichever you want."</p><p>Eagerly Jamie takes his hands from beside Anna and brings them to her breasts. They are big enough to force Jaime to stretch his hands to fit all the supple flesh. As he begins to squeeze her breasts, Anna begins to make soft coos. Eager to hear more and louder sounds, Jaime moves his hands to her nipples. Despite being the virgin that Anna guessed he is not a complete novice. He already knew from Cersei that girls liked their breasts and nipples played with and so begins to squeeze, pull and twist at Anna's nipples. Because of his actions, she begins to moan, not as loud as Jaime would like but enough so that he knows she's enjoying what he's doing.</p><p>"You... Are very good at that." Anna says. "Now rub at my nub."</p><p>"Nub?" Jaime asks dumbly. Cersei had never said anything about that.</p><p>"It's at the top of my cunt. You'll know when you find it."</p><p>Curiously, Jamie moves his right hand down her body until he nears her cunt. Once there, he begins to rub at her. For what feels like an eternity Jaime's fingers rub just above her cunt. Anna had said he would know when he found her <em>nub. </em>It still sounded like a strange word to Jaime. He begins to become disheartened that he won't find it and impatient. He needs to be inside of her.</p><p>"Oh, gods! Yes! Right there!" Anna cries, surprising Jamie. It would appear he's found her nub.</p><p>Jaime focuses on rubbing at the nub. He rubs in circles, up and down, eager to find what Anna likes most. From the way she squirms and moans it would seem like she prefers him to move in circles. With each passing minute he does this, Anna's moans only grow louder.</p><p>"Your other hand... Put a finger in my cunt... And thrust it in and out." Anna pants.</p><p>Following her instructions, Jaime takes his left hand from her breast and moves it towards the entrance of her cunt. As his finger pushes inside he feels how warm. How tight. How wet. Anna's cunt is.</p><p>"You feel it don't you... How wet you're making my cunt... You don't want to wait anymore, do you? You want to bury your cock in me don't you?" Jaime nods eagerly. "If I get my release... Then when... When you put your cock... In me... My cunt will soaked... You'd like that... Wouldn't you? Your cock thrusting into my soaked- Oh Gods!" Her words turn into in understandable nonsense.</p><p>Jaime looks up at her face. He finds that he enjoys the way it contorts and twists in pleasure. A few more minutes of his actions and Anna's breath quickens, her moans and whimpers of pleasure grow louder until she cries out. Jaime had seen Cersei release a few times but they had never seemed as intense as Anna's. Her thighs tremble, her hands clutch at the sheets so tightly her knuckles are white and her hips buck wildly against his hand.</p><p>Once her release has subsided, Anna opens her eyes and looks Jaime in the eyes.</p><p>"Now, I believe I said you could fuck me silly?" Anna smirks. "Be gentle at first. My cunt might be soaked but your cock will stretch my walls and it'll hurt if you go too fast."</p><p>With her words on his mind, Jaime chambers atop Anna and with one hand guides his cock to her cunt. When he pushes his cock inside the feeling is indescribable. It feels better than his wildest dreams could imagine. Her cunt fits him like a glove, stretching around his cock to create a deliciously tight feeling. Anna hadn't been lying when she said the wetness of her cunt would feel so good. The combination of her warmth, tightness and wetness creates the most pleasurable feeling Jaime has known. Easily surpassing what Anna had done with her mouth earlier.</p><p>"Oh gods." Jaime gasps when the entirety of his cock is buried inside her cunt. For a moment he simply relishes in the feeling of his cock being inside Anna's cunt. He has never felt so good as he does right now.</p><p>"Mhm... How does it feel to be inside a woman's cunt for the first time?"</p><p>"I... Amazing. Your so tight and wet around me." Jamie blabs.</p><p>Anna stifles a chuckle before saying. "You know the basics, don't you?" Jaime nods. He has to move his cock in and out of her. "Good. It's all about building up a rhythm. Start slowly and build up."</p><p>Taking her advice on board Jamie slowly pulls out of her cunt, leaving just the tip of his cock inside. Missing the feeling of her tight, wet warmth Jaime surges back inside Anna's cunt. The speed of his thrust causes her to moan and Jaime looks up at her face, studying it for any signs that he's caused her pain. That's the last thing he wants to do when she is making him feel so good. Fortunately, she waves off his concerns and Jaime begins to thrust again. <em>Build up a rhythm </em>she had told him. So that's what Jaime does.</p><p>After a few minutes, he has built a rhythm that has Anna moaning and whimpering with his thrusts. What Jaime hadn't been expecting was for Anna to raise her hips to meet his thrusts. The feeling of her cunt rising to meet his thrusts is enough to make his balls boil.</p><p>"Anna... Fuck... I... You feel so good." Jaime pants between thrusts.</p><p>"You do too... You're stretching me so well... Play... Play with my nub... I want to come around your cock."</p><p>As Jaime brings a hand to find her nub, Anna brings her hands to her breasts. Her fingers twists and tweak at her nipples. Unlike earlier, he is quick to find her nub. He rubs at it in circles, Anna's back arches off of his bed and her cunt feels as if it's... Fluttering?</p><p>His mind fogged over by the immense pleasure Jaime thrusts deeply into Anna's cunt and with an Almighty cry, he reaches his peak. His cock pulses and sends rope after rope of his seed into her cunt. Jaime's mind is completely blank. His release into Anna's mouth had felt incredible. But this... He truly had never felt better.</p><p>Eventually, he pulls out of Anna and rolls over to his back. Panting and with his chest heaving, Jaime simply looks up at the ceiling and basks in the blissful feeling of no longer being a virgin.</p><p>Anna also rolls over, wrapping her leg over Jaime's and pressing her breasts against his side. He can feel the hardened tips of her nipples and the warmth and wetness of her cunt against him. Her hand comes across and begins tracing patterns over his chest.</p><p>"Well for m'lords first time that wasn't bad." Jaime raises an eyebrow. "You were close to making me come around your cock."</p><p>"I'm sure I could do it at the second attempt."</p><p>"Is that m'lords way of asking to fuck me again?" Anna teases.</p><p>"Perhaps."</p><p>"Good. But first, we have to get that cock hard again."</p><p>Anna clambers over Jaime to settle between his legs. He expects her to use her mouth again but to his surprise, she places his cock between her breasts and with he hands squeezes them around him. She starts to move up and down his cock causing Jaime to groan. It's like his cock is between two warm, soft pillows.</p><p>"What does m'lord prefer? This." She pumps his cock between her breasts again. "Or my mouth."</p><p>It's a difficult choice, both had felt incredible but eventually, Jaime does choose.</p><p>"Mouth." He gasps.</p><p>Slowly Anna lowers her mouth down to his cock and begins to suck. Jaime moans loudly, his cock more sensitive than it had been the first time she did this.</p><p>It doesn't take long for Jaime's cock to return to hardness. When it does, Anna pulls her mouth off with a pop.</p><p>"How does m'lord want me this time?" She climbs up him and straddles him. Anna grinds her cunt against his cock just enough to make both of them gasp. "I could ride you and bounce on your cock or I could be on my hands and knees and you could fuck me from behind."</p><p>Jamie ponders for a moment. Currently having Anna on too of him grinding her wet cunt against his cock makes her riding him sound very appealing but he quite liked thrusting into her and that would be more difficult if he's lying on the bed.</p><p>"Get on your hands and knees."</p><p>Anna grins as they manoeuvre around his bed so that she is on her hands and knees before him. This arouses Jaime even more. Before she may have been lying on her back with Jaime above her, but there was no doubt that Anna was in control. Now with her facing forwards and her ass presented before him, it makes Jaime feel more in control. It makes him feel far greater than the boy who had been a virgin only minutes ago.</p><p>He takes his hands and begins to grope at her ass. Jaime finds he enjoys running his over and gripping at her ass. The dresses that ladies wear, both high born and low born, do not allow for Jaime to have seen such a sight before. But he wants more than to grope her ass. He takes his cock in hand and guides it into Anna's cunt once more. The pleasure is even greater than the first time. The angle makes her cunt feel even tighter around Jaime's cock.</p><p>He steadily begins to build the rhythm of his thrusts and soon Anna is moaning and writhing. Her hips rock backwards as Jaime thrusts forwards creating a wet slapping sound that Jaime finds he enjoys hearing a great deal.</p><p>After a few minutes, Jaime brings a hand down to rub at Anna's nub. The way she had released around his fingers had been incredibly arousing. So surely it would feel even better around his cock?</p><p>Sure enough, as soon as Jaime finds her nub he is rewarded by Anna's moans becoming louder.</p><p>"Oh fuck... That's it... Right there... I'm so close." Anna gasps.</p><p>Jaime continues his ministrations, enjoying the way Anna moans and whimpers louder when he thrusts or rubs in a particularly pleasurable way. Soon Jaime begins to feel the start of his release approaching.</p><p>"Shit... I'm close... Just hold on... A bit longer m'lord."</p><p>"My name... Is Jaime." He gives a particularly hard thrust to emphasize his point, making Anna moan louder.</p><p>However, he is fighting a losing battle. His thrusts begin to lose their rhythm. Jaime furiously rubs at her nub, desperate to know what it feels like to have Anna come around his cock.</p><p>After several more thrusts, Jaime feels Anna's thighs begin to tremble and her moans become more high pitched. Soon Anna lets out a feral scream and Jamie feels the most glorious feeling he has ever felt. Anna's warm, tight and wet cunt contracting around his cock as she peaks. It feels as if her cunt is squeezing down on him.</p><p>Lost in his own pleasure, Jaime barely registers that Anna's arms give and collapses down leaving her face down and ass up. Desperately chasing his own release into Anna's contracting cunt Jaime furiously pounds into her. It takes only a few thrusts until Jaime gives his own cry of pleasure and releases his seed into Anna's cunt for a second time.</p><p>After taking a moment to catch his breath Jaime pulls out of Anna who whimpers slightly at the loss of his cock filling her. He rolls over onto his back and stares wide-eyed at the ceiling. This night has been the most pleasurable of his life. When Cersei brought him to release it was always as quickly as possible and she had denied him what he desired most. Anna had given him that. She had shown him the pleasure he wanted and gave him a way to get back at Cersei.</p><p>Anna, to Jaime's surprise, gets off the bed a picks her dress up.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Attempting to put my dress on. But as you made me come so hard my legs are barely working."</p><p>"You could stay here for the night. Id hate to wake all the other servants if I wanted you again in the morning."</p><p>Grinning Anna climbs back into bed with Jaime and soon, utterly spent he falls into a deep and dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well there's the porn done😂. This is like my second time writing smut so please tell me what you think of it❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A woman and her son arrive at the Red Keep</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaime was bored. There was no other way to describe being a Kingsguard. Standing guard whilst King Robert Baratheon whored his way through half the Seven Kingdoms. It would be enough to raise anyone's ire listening to the King grunt and groan but for Jaime, it was far worse. To hear Robert shame his sister so openly raised Jaime's anger more so. It wasn't only Roberts treatment of Cersei but how he had rewarded his father.</p><p>Jaime could remember it clearly. He had been escorted from his room Eddard Stark had been holding him into the throne room. There he had seen the new King be <em>presented </em>with a gift from Jaime's father. The mangled corpse of Elia Martell, the butchered body of Princess Rhaenys and the unrecognisable mess that Tywin said was Prince Aegon.</p><p>Dragon spawn Robert called them. Innocents Jaime called them. In the rush of stopping Aerys and the pyromancers, he hadn't stopped to think about the Princess and her children. Elia had always been polite and kind to Jaime, one night they had shared wine together. Well into their cups Elia made a jape how none of what has happened would've occurred if they had married as their mothers had wanted. Jaime found her hard to disagree with. If he had married Elia then Prince Rhaegar would've needed someone else as his wife, perhaps Lyanna Stark herself. Then Brandon and Rickard Stark wouldn't have been burned. In hindsight, Jaime would've gladly traded a likely loveless marriage to save thousands of lives.</p><p>But the children he felt far more guilty for. Aegon had been a babe still in his crib and if rumours were to be believed then Ser Gregor Clegane had crushed his skull. If he was anything other than his father's man then Jaime would've gutted him already. But Rhaenys was the one Jaime felt worst for. She had been a lively little girl, the life of an otherwise grim Red Keep.</p><p>The sound of armoured footsteps takes Jaime's attention. He turns, almost hoping it's someone come to try to kill the King so he could fight them. To his immense disappointment, it is only Ser Meryn Trant.</p><p>Gone was The Black Bat, The White Bull and The Sword Of The Morning that had been in the Kingsguard when Jaime joined and replaced with fools like Trant and See Boros Blount who Jaime could've beaten both at the same time with one hand tied behind his back.</p><p>"Ser Jaime, the Lord Commander and Lord Hand wish to see you in the Tower Of The Hand."</p><p>"Did they say what for?" It was not unusual for Ser Barristan to summon Jaime to The White Sword Tower to scold him for being late to guard duty or patrols. It wasn't his fault him and Cersei were not fast enough.</p><p>"No. I was only sent to relieve you."</p><p>"Then I leave the King in your capable hands." Jaime mocks.</p><p>It doesn't take Jaime long to reach The Tower Of The Hand, until he realises he has to climb all of the stairs. Truly be doesn't know how someone of Jon Arryn's age manages to go up and down several times a day.</p><p>When Jaime reaches the top he is greeted by Jon Arryn's squire who lets him into the Hands chamber. The boy leads him through to a smaller room where Jon Arryn is sat at a desk and across from him Ser Barristan Selmy and an empty chair.</p><p>"Lord Hand. Lord Commander." Jaime addresses the two men.</p><p>"Aah Ser Jaime please sit. We have much to discuss. Hugh, you're dismissed for now." Jon Arryn says.</p><p>Jaime sits in the seat and observes the two others. Ser Barristan tries to avoid his gaze and Jon Arryn appears almost what could be described as nervous. Once the satire has left and the door shut Jon Arryn begins to address Jaime.</p><p>"Now Ser Jaime, whilst hearing petitions this morning a topic came up that I believe would best be handled discreetly." Jon Arryn states.</p><p>"I don't see how this involves me." Jaime says. "I'm a Kingsguard I don't take interest in the running of the realm."</p><p>"It involves you when the topic is how you are keeping to your vows as a Kingsguard or rather how poorly." Ser Barristan says harshly.</p><p>Jaime knows it's a dig at him killing Aerys. Ser Barristan hadn't made it a secret that he didn't think Jaime should remain in the Kingsguard. But what would have Ser Barristan The Bold done in Jaime's position? Before he can retort at his Lord Commander, Jon Arryn speaks.</p><p>"What Ser Barristan is trying to say is that is that one of the petitioners has made a rather odd proclamation and request of both you and your family."</p><p>Jaime gives the Hand Of The King a confused look. The petitioner doesn't sound like a lord, making them lowerborn. And what could a lowborn say to Jon Arryn that requires Jaime?</p><p>"The petitioner was a young woman with her son. She claimed her son was yours."</p><p>"Impossible. I have not lain with a woman. I remember my vows." The last part he says looking at Ser Barristan.</p><p>"Yes well the woman was very insistent and her boy does bear some resemblance to you. I would prefer that you see them so that we can declare that the boy is not yours."</p><p>"Very well." Jaime begrudgingly says, seeing it as a waste of time. "I'll see them. Where are they now?"</p><p>"I had Ser Vardis escort them to the guest rooms in The Tower Of The Hand. Both of them are being kept there until you've seen them."</p><p>"Very well I shall see them."</p><p>"Thank you Ser's for coming." Jon Arryn dismisses Jaime and Ser Barristan. Once outside the Lord Commander turns to Jaime.</p><p>"Regardless of whether what this woman says is true you could help her and her child. It would help to mend your honour Ser Jaime."</p><p>Jaime stifles a snarl at Ser Barristan. How dare he? Where was honour when they stood and listened to the Mad King rape his wife? Where was honour when they stood by and watched dozens of men and women burn alive? To Jaime honour was worthless when men like Aerys Targaryen existed.</p><p>It takes a short time for Jaime to reach the guest rooms in The Tower Of The Hand. When he reaches the room he has cooled off slightly but the thought of this woman wasting his time causes his temper to flare up. He stomps past the two men standing outside. He thinks to himself how he would enjoy wiping the smirks off their faces. He knocks on the door to alert those inside before opening it and walking in.</p><p>"Anna..."</p><p>Jaime stops in his tracks when he is greeted by a face he hasn't seen in years. Anna. There had been a time when Jaime frequently replayed what they had done together in his mind. But recently he tried to forget it ever happened. He shouldn't have done it. Cersei's obsession with Prince Rhaegar had swiftly passed after the Mad King had shamed their father. It had been Jaime she had come to for comfort after that. He had given her everything she asked for. Jaime had held her when she cried and whispered sweet words to her. Jaime had been the one to make her feel better. And when she said no other man deserved to be her first, Jaime had gladly complied. Relishing in living out what he had dreamt of. The only taint on the act had been the fact that Cersei had not been his first woman. He had let his anger and impatience get the better of him.</p><p>In his shock, it takes Jaime several seconds to notice the blonde boy that Anna had been talking to. He watches as she bends down to whisper something in his ear. Jaime's breath catches in his throat when the boy curiously looks at him with scarily familiar green eyes. The boy runs off and Anna looks up at him.</p><p>"Ser... I'm glad you've come to see me." Anna says.</p><p>Jaime remains silent for a moment, his eyes firmly locked on the boy who has run off to play with a toy.</p><p>"I... Of course... I wasn't expecting-"</p><p>"Me?" Anna interrupts. "No, I didn't expect to be let in here. I thought it would be much like Casterly Rock."</p><p>"What?" Jaime says confused. Why would she think The Red Keep would be similar to Casterly Rock?</p><p>"You don't know do you?" Jaime gives Anna a puzzled look. "After I found out I was pregnant with your child I was so scared. I tried it for as long as possible. But eventually, people figured it out. And Casterly Rock has no use for pregnant servants. It's been hard trying to keep him safe but I've managed." She says looking at the boy.</p><p>"Why didn't you come back to Casterly Rock? Or come here sooner? I... I could've helped or done something." Jaime knew the boy was his from the moment he saw his face and felt guilty that <em>his </em>son had gone his whole life with little.</p><p>"Do you not think I've tried?!" Anna says, enraged. "As soon as I could I took Alex to Casterly Rock but the red cloaks wouldn't let me in. And do you have any idea what I've had to do to get here?! I've whored myself and murdered men just to keep <em>your</em> son safe."</p><p>Silence rocks the room. Guilt racks at Jaime. He had never considered that Anna could become pregnant. He had never considered that she could have a son and that he could bear such a resemblance to Jaime.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Jaime solemnly says.</p><p>Anna starts to pace around the room, her nerves obvious for Jaime to see.</p><p>"Anna, I can't begin to imagine what you have gone through. But whatever it is you want for yourself and... And our son ill do everything I can to give it to you." Jaime states.</p><p>"I... I don't care about gold or silver. All I want is somewhere safe to raise my son. Where I don't have to worry about men trying to rape me or if someone will try to murder Alex because he bothered them." Anna says, tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>"Then I'll do everything I can to give you both that." Jaime states.</p><p>"Thank you!" Anna cries, tears falling freely from her eyes.</p><p>After a few minutes, Anna calms down and wipes away her tears.</p><p>"Would you like to meet him?" She asks.</p><p>"I... Yes. I would like that." Jaime replies. "But first, what's his name?"</p><p>"I named him Alexander Hill. I hope that's to your liking?" Anna nervously asks.</p><p>"Yes, of course. It's a wonderful name."</p><p>Anna smiles and then calls out for Alexander, <em>their </em>son. Jaime takes a deep breath as the sound of small footsteps rushing closer. He has scarcely been so nervous as he is now.</p><p>As a small golden-haired boy bounds into the room, Jaime's breath catches. Alexander looks so similar to both himself and Cersei. Golden hair and emerald eyes. Jaime is completely in awe of this little boy. His son.</p><p>He walks over to Anna, stealing glances at Jaime. She bends down and the two begin whispering, far too quiet for Jaime to hear. His apprehension builds by the second. Eventually, Anna stands and their son steps toward Jaime.</p><p>"Are you my papa?" Alexander asks, nervously looking up at Jaime.</p><p>"Yes... Yes, I am."</p><p>Alexander launches himself into Jaime's legs and hugs him tightly. After a second of surprise, Jaime bends down and returns the gesture.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope everyone's enjoyed this little story. I might turn it into a long fic following Alexander in the future because I really like this idea of Jaime having a bastard. Anyways leave kudos and comments if you liked it❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>